El mejor niñero del mundo ¿Malik?
by Bastet Yugi Motou
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te toca cuidar de tu hermanito pero luego te llegan más niños?, la peor pesadilla para Yami, pero él no es quien lidiará con esto, vean de quien se trata.


**El mejor niñero del mundo… ¿Malik?**

**Yugioh! No me pertenece…** porque si así fuera, sería multimillonaria con la venta de tarjetas y habría dejado que Megumi Ogata siguiera siendo la seiyuu de Yami y Yugi, adoro la voz infantil de Yugi en la temporada de Yami no game.

Entre "-" son pensamientos, en _cursiva recuerdos_ y entre (-) algunas aclaraciones mías.

Era de mañana en Dominó, una hermosa mañana de sábado y en una de las tantas casitas (que también era tienda de juegos) a las afueras de la ciudad, unos padres intentaban llamar la atención del mayor de sus hijos…

─ Yami, iremos a dejar a tu abuelo al aeropuerto, cuida de tu hermanito mientras estamos fuera, volveremos por la tarde y por cierto vendrá la nieta del amigo de tu abuelo… ─ los padres del muchachito de nombre Yami estaban algo impacientes pues el chico de 12 años no les prestaba atención alguna por jugar con su videojuego ─ ¿Yami, escuchaste? ─ repitió su madre y el padre ya bastante molesto apagó el dichoso aparato.

─ ¡Hey torpe, iba ganando ahí!... ─ el chico vio el rostro molesto de su padre ─ Oops, lo lamento je-je.

─ Muy bien jovencito, te lo explicaré yo esta vez… tu madre y yo vamos a dejar a tu abuelo al aeropuerto, como te dijimos ayer, el Dr. Hawkins lo mandó a llamar para que le ayudara con una excavación…

─ ¿Y no está ya bastante viejo el abuelo para una excavación? ─ preguntó el chico enarcando una ceja.

─ Uno nunca es viejo para hacer lo que le gusta, ¡Pero de eso no estábamos hablando!; escucha Yami, luego de dejar a tu abuelo, yo debo ir a trabajar y tu madre tiene una reunión importante con su grupo de mujeres contra el maltrato animal, por lo que llegaremos tarde y te quedarás a cuidar de Yugi ¿entendido?... ─ el señor terminó de hablar algo irritado, Yami miró a su hermanito de 8 años, este estaba sentado en el sillón comiendo palomitas y mirándolo con una de sus brillantes sonrisas, Yugi adoraba a su hermano mayor y Yami también quería a su hermanito, pero estaba en la edad de la rebeldía y le molestaba bastante que le dijeran lo que debía hacer.

─ Pues… "Rayos, y yo que quería salir con Joey, Tristán y los del club a la plaza comercial para estrenar el juego nuevo… bueno, no creo que Yugi se moleste si lo dejo solo un par de horas, tal vez si le pongo una película, eso haré"… De acuerdo, no creo que sea problema ¿o si Yugi? ─ el pequeño negó con la cabeza aún sonriente.

─ Muy bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos ─ se despidió su madre de ambos con un beso, Yugi agitó su manita al verlos salir y cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

─ Oye hermanito, Joey vendrá en un rato más y necesita que lo ayude con un trabajo, por lo que tendré que acompañarlo, no será mucho tiempo, ¿Qué dices si te pongo una película? ─ mintió Yami.

─ Pero no quiero ver películas, yo quiero estar contigo hermano, ¿Por qué no me puedes llevar con ustedes?, yo podría ayudar… ¿Sipi?…─ Yugi puso su carita de cachorrito castigado (huérfano, abandonado, hambriento y casi famélico durante una tormenta nieve, mirándote por la ventana mientras tu comes un enorme filete junto a la chimenea y bebes chocolate caliente), pero a Yami no lo convenció.

─ No Yugi, no puedes ir, te aburrirás… ─ en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó ─ ese debe ser Joey, quedó de pasar por mi ─ Yami se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se topó con un Joey de cara larga y junto a él una pequeña castaña bastante feliz.

─ Lo lamento Yami, mamá suspendió mi salida, porque tuvo que salir a una reunión muy importante bla, bla, bla… ─ finalizó el rubio imitando la voz de su madre ─ y tengo que cuidar a Serenity.

─ ¿Tú también?… creo que los padres se pusieron de acuerdo para arruinarnos el día, a mí también me tocó cuidar de Yugi ─ al escuchar el nombre de Yugi la chiquilla entró de golpe para saludar al niño.

─ Hola Yugi-chan, que bien que estas aquí ¿Jugamos?

─ Claro… espera, ¿hermano puedo jugar un rato con Seri-chan? ─ Yami aceptó de inmediato.

─ ¡PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE SIII!… mientras Joey y yo iremos a hacer el trabajo que te dije, si te aburres enciende el televisor (ADVERTENCIA: ¡nunca le digan eso a un niño, a esa edad todo lo toman a literal!).

─ Está bien hermano, prometo incendiarlo… es decir, encenderlo si nos aburrimos, será divertido… ─ sonrió el niño contagiando a la pequeña, pero antes que Yami saliera se escuchó la puerta.

─ ¿Y ahora qué?... ─ Yami caminó fastidiado a la puerta, la abrió pero al no ver a nadie la cerró de nuevo, al hacerlo volvieron a tocar con mayor insistencia y una vez más tuvo que abrir, esta vez cuando lo hizo, la puerta lo empujó.

─ Vaya, que grosero… te tolero solo porque eres el hermano de mi Yugi ─ una niña aún más pequeña que Serenity y Yugi, con cabello rubio pecosa y de gafas entró con paso firme y casi gritando cosas terribles contra Yami, aunque al ver a Yugi esta se tranquilizó y por poco corre a abrazar a Yugi si no es porque vio a Serenity.

─ Hola Rebecca ─ saludaron los dos niños.

─ Hola Yugi, hola Serenity, adivinen que… mi abuelo se va de viaje y me dio permiso para quedarme con Yugi hoy… ¿también te quedarás Seri-chan? ─ la castaña asintió cosa que puso bastante feliz a la rubia ─¡GENIAL NOS VAMOS A DIVERTIR MUCHO! ─ Yami pegó el grito en el cielo al enterarse.

─ ¡¿Qué, como que te quedaras?! No puede ser, ¿quién vendrá por ti y a qué hora?

─ Cuando tus padres lleguen hablarán por teléfono a mi tía que vive por aquí cerca para que venga por mí dhaa ─ Rebecca le enseño la lengua ─ Tonto.

─ Mocosa presumida, se siente mucho solo porque dicen que es un genio, ojalá fuera un genio de verdad así podría embotellarla y arrojarla al océano ─ Yami refunfuñaba en voz baja, la niñita le resultaba odiosa, era una suerte que solamente la viera algunas veces al año ─ Bien ahora si Joey, ya vámonos antes de que alguien más aparezca.

Toc, toc, toc… din dong… din dong, din dong… la puerta otra vez y Yami quería arrancarse el cabello…

─ NOOOOOO! ¿Y ahora quién es? ─ el chico maldecía por dentro a quien estuviera en la puerta.

─ Hola Yami, ¿está Yugi? ─ Un niño pelinegro estaba dando saltitos frente a la puerta y Yami tenía ganas de azotarla en su cara, pero probablemente el hermano mayor del niño estuviera cerca y si se enteraba terminaría demandándolos.

─ Hay no, Mokuba, por favor dime que no trajiste al conde Kaibacula… ─ Joey se restregó la mano en la cara al preguntar, rogando por dentro que el ricachón vampírico de Kaiba no estuviera allí afuera.

─ Nopo, me mando con el chofer… le pedí permiso para venir a jugar con Yugi y él me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera pero que no podría venir a acompañarme porque no tenía ganas de ver la cara del problemático de Yami que seguramente estaría acompañado del doblemente perdedor de Wheeler cosa que parece tenía razón y que además tenía cosas muy importantes que atender en la empresa pero que el vendría personalmente a recogerme como a las 8 de esta tarde, por lo que seguramente tendré tiempo suficiente para entretenerme con Yugi y que si algo malo me llegara a pasar en su ausencia ustedes dos estarían en grandes problemas por lo que más les vale que me cuiden bien o el no dudará en actuar legalmente para arruinar sus vidas y las de sus familias, así que tomen en cuenta que soy un niño con necesidades especiales al ser alérgico a algunas cosas y que necesito atención todo el tiempo sino quieren que algo me pase… ─ todo esto fue dicho por el niño pelinegro sin detenerse para tomar aire, mientras saltaba en el mismo lugar (N/a: definitivamente alguien olvidó que ese pequeño no debía comer chocolates ni azúcar y que yo no debía beber café sin leche XD) tanta palabra ya estaba hartando a Yami quien tenía un tic en el ojo y rechinaba los dieentes, era tal el enredijo que a Yami le dieron ganas enserio de ver si al cerrar la puerta y abrirla media hora después el niño seguirá hablando ─ … además tengo muchas cosas que contarle a Yugi y unos cuantos juegos nuevos que seguramente le gustarán, mi hermano dice que Yugi es el perfecto conejillo de indias para sus nuevas creaciones, aunque sea tu hermano porque es un verdadero problema cuando te metes en nuestros asuntos y te niegas a cooperar con tu elevado nivel de gambler (jugador), pero al parecer como Yugi también tiene algo de potencial no lo dudaremos en utilizar, además de que me gusta ver como se pone cuando jugamos con los videojuegos de guerra clasificación T, con los nuevos gráficos, sus luces estroboscópicas, sangre salpicando a todos y colores chillantes, alienígenas y soldados derramando sus sesos en toooodas partes, mientras nos infiltramos en territorio enemigo, espera… muy bien Oscar ya te puedes ir ─ Mokuba despidió al chofer entrando a la casa dando de saltos para saludar a Yugi y compañía ─ Hola Yugi, hola Rebecca, hola Serenity… ─ Yami estalló por fin, ignorando por completo que un par de niños de 8 años no deben jugar violentos videojuegos de clasificación T (adolecente).

─ Ya… YA BASTA, ESTOY HARTO… ¿QUIEN MAS FALTA?... ─ Din dong ─ KYAAAAA! ─ Yami salió corriendo a la planta alta, Joey solamente suspiró y abrió la puerta.

─ Hola Ryou, Mana… ¿Tomoya tu aquí? Vaya hace años que te habías ido a América… pasen la fiesta está adentro… ─ efectivamente esa casa ya parecía fiesta infantil, niños subidos a los muebles, algunos gritando, otros corriendo, las niñas Rebecca y Mana peleando por Yugi como si este fuera solamente un muñeco, Mokuba cantando el tema de entrada del videojuego con el control remoto del televisor a todo pulmón, Serenity jugando sola a la gallinita ciega rompiendo todo a su paso y Tomoya* (*Tomoya Hanazaki del manga de Yami no games, equivalente a la temporada cero del anime yugioh!) leyendo de cabeza en el sillón sus comics de Zombire… ─ Muy bien, yo me voy a dormir, parece que hoy no podremos salir… ─ Joey encendió su reproductor portátil y se echó a dormir al sofá, Yami arriba había visto quien estaba en la puerta.

─ Por Ra, siete chiquillos menores de 9 en mi casa… Yo no puedo cuidar de 7 niños, solamente tengo 12 años y sería imposible contar con la ayuda de Joey, "supongo que se dio por vencido y debe estar echando una siesta, no, si claro que lo conozco"… es más, nadie humano podría cuidar de tantos niños, tendría que estar loco o ser de otra dimensión para soportar algo así… ya que, tendré que intentarlo, aquí voy.

Yami bajó para encontrarse con un verdadero desastre, Joey tomando una siesta, y un montón de cosas rotas en el suelo, Mokuba y Yugi jugando a las risas Quake wars, Rebecca y Mana peleando por un peluche que Yugi había dejado en el comedor la noche anterior y Ryou atando a Serenity con una cuerda de saltar, mientras Tomoya daba saltos de mueble en mueble gritando que era Zombire.

─ Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba… Muy bien, silencio todos ustedes… silencio… ¡QUE YA SE CALLEN! ─ Los niños se detuvieron en el acto, Yami al darse cuenta que Joey estaba roncando se dio una palmada en la frente para luego ignorarlo ─ de acuerdo, pongamos las reglas, primero debemos ordenar y limpiar lo que tiraron.

─ No… no es justo, ¿Por qué?... Yami es un flojo… Si… jejeje… ─ los chiquilines alegaban entre ellos.

─ Numero dos… guardar silencio, no hay porque gritar, ¿entendido? ─ Los niños asintieron aunque renegaron un poco ya que a su parecer en ni un solo momento habían levantado la voz; Yami suspiró más tranquilo.

─ Yami… tenemos hambre ─ Yugi puso su carita de cachorrito aunque esta ahora tenía algo raro, pero el chico no lo notó (la mayor parte del tiempo el niño le dice hermano y no Yami, Yugi lo hace solo cuando está frustrado así como cuando está preocupado lo llama onii-chan).

─ Muy bien… emm, ¿quieren sándwiches? ─ Los niños celebraron ─ entonces, todos a la cocina.

Ya en la cocina, todos estaban viendo a Yami preparándolos, hacía de todo tipo, algunos pedían de mermelada otros de jamón o queso, una vez los enanos estuvieron satisfechos todo se desató de nuevo…

─ Señor Yami, disculpe, ¿puedo servirme jugo? ─ preguntó el pequeño peliblanco, hermano menor de su mejor ene-amigo.

─ ¿Qué edad tienes Ryou? ─ el niño respondió que ocho ─ tienes la edad de mi hermanito, sí, creo que ya te puedes servir tu solo… adelante ─ Ryou le hizo una seña a Yugi y este asintió con una sonrisa incomprensible, cosa que Yami tampoco notó y Mokuba estaba muy atento a lo que Yugi hiciera…

─ Yo también quiero Ryou ¿me podrías dar un poco a mí?... ─ Ryou asintió, después de todo Mokuba a pesar de que la edad era la misma de ellos era de los más chicos del grupo ─ ¿Yugi, vamos a jugar otra ronda mientras?, creo que necesitas ver los gráficos en 3D del nuevo juego que diseñó mi hermano, se llama Earth Defender… ─ el menor tricolor lo siguió de vuelta a la sala.

Mientras que en la cocina Ryou hacía de las suyas, el plan era simple, sacar del partido a Yami, órdenes eran órdenes y él debía cumplirlas, era el pacto; ya sabía que cuando Yugi se ponía a jugar con Mokuba las cosas terminaban así, además que Mokuba le pagaba buen dinero por no decir nada a nadie.

─ "Listo, inicia operación Jaque al rey"… Oh-hoo, señor Yami perdón, derramé el jugo… ─ Ryou no era mal chico, pero a veces se dejaba manipular y a decir verdad el dinero no le interesaba tanto como ver hasta qué nivel de diabluras llegaba el Imitation Black o Yugi 2.0, como lo llamaba Mokuba cuando el pequeño rubio-pelirrojo se ponía así.

─ ¿Cómo?... Ryou creí que ya te sabrías servir el jugo… de acuerdo, iré a buscar el trapeador ─ Yami no contaba con lo que vendría a continuación; al entrar a la cocina Serenity lo abordó con una pregunta para la que no estaba preparado…

─ Disculpa... Yami ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?, Rebecca no me quiere decir, solamente dijo que había visto varias veces como se hacen… ¿me lo podrías decir tú? ─ Yami se puso rojo y comenzó a retroceder, Ryou y Mokuba viendo la oportunidad, se unieron a la inocente pregunta de Seri-chan, el chico seguía retrocediendo hasta que resbaló con el jugo derramado, el pobre Yami cayó de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza quedando inconsciente, pero antes de cerrar los ojos miró a su hermanito en la entrada de la cocina bastante sonriente mientras le decía adiós con su manita.

─ Buenas noches Yami… ─ Yugi se dio la vuelta, miró a los demás en la sala y se dispuso a hablar ─ ¡MUY BIEN TODOS, A DIVERTIRNOS!… Ryou limpia el jugo y cuidado con despertar a Yami… Mana y Rebecca tráiganme galletas, Mokuba y yo estaremos muy ocupados jugando… los demás hagan lo que quieran… ¡ES HORA DEL JUEGO! ─ Todos se pusieron a jugar armando un verdadero alboroto como lo que eran, un grupo de niños sin supervisión.

Las tres niñas, estaban discutiendo sobre que maquillaje le quedaría mejor a Yami y a Joey aprovechando que el rubio dormía como cadáver, mientras Yugi y Mokuba jugaban un (inocente) juego en primera persona, en realidad virtual de guerra humano - zombi - alienígena - mutante, por la supervivencia del planeta en un mundo post-apocalíptico, con gráficos 3D y música heavy; Ryou jugaba boliche con la bola de bolos del abuelo de Yugi y los vasos de la cocina, Tomoya veía el marcador del juego entre Yu-kun y Mok-sama y cuando Yugi finalmente se aburrió decidió hacer otra cosa.

─ Hey chicos ¿quieren ver algo divertido? ─ Yugi se acercó a la cara del durmiente Joey ─ será genial, Mana ve a la cocina y tráeme la crema batida del refrigerador… por cierto, los colores metalizados no le quedan, pero no se preocupen la crema lo borrará, Serenity, ve a la habitación de mi madre, en el armario tiene muchos disfraces raros, saca una pluma de alguno y tráela…

─ ¿Una pluma y crema batida, para qué?... ─ preguntó la castaña.

─ Ya lo verás preciosa… ¡ahora ve! ─ La castaña Wheeler se sonrojó cuando el oji-amatista le giñó el ojo, Rebecca al ver eso hizo un puchero ─ y tú no te pongas celosa Becky, también hay para ti y para Mana-chan ─ Yugi les dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras las señalaba, la rubia enrojeció tanto que hasta los anteojos se le empañaron y la castaña oji-verde casi se desmaya; parecía que el pequeño y tierno Yugi había cambiado bastante en tan solo un par de horas de videojuegos y Mokuba se veía satisfecho… Cuando las niñas llegaron con lo pedido, Yugi se dispuso a hacer lo que tenía planeado, pero en ese mismo instante…

Din dong… ─ Yami abre de una vez, quedamos de vernos hace más de hora y media… ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS O TENDRE QUE TIRAR LA MALDITA PUERTA!? ─ la voz en la entrada era la de Malik, Yugi tomó un banquillo y lo acercó a la puerta, abrió la mirilla y un ojo color lila se vio a través ─ Yami que esperas ya es tarde idiota.

─ No soy Yami, él está tomando un descanso no contemplado… ─ a Malik le pareció raro ya que la vocecita que le había respondido le sonaba conocida pero a la vez distinta.

─ Bueno, quien seas… ¡ABRE YA! ─ Luego de algunos ruidos extraños la puerta se abrió, Malik entró para encontrarse con un grupo de liliputienses jugando con cosas bastante peligrosas y lo que parecían los cadáveres de Yami y Joey en la cocina y sala respectivamente.

─ Oh mi Ra… ¿Qué rayos hicieron mocosos, ¡Y PORQUE NO ME INVITARON!? ─ Malik se acercó a Yugi quien todavía tenía la crema batida y la pluma en sus manos ─ Ah, el viejo truco de la pluma… eso lo aprendí en un campamento cuando tenía 4 años, que clase de bromas hacen los niños de ahora, están muy retrasados…

─ ¿Oye Malik como se hacen los bebés? ─ La castañita se le acercó preguntando, el moreno de cabello rubio palideció un poco y luego miró a la pequeña, esta le extendió un botecito de plastilina.

─ Ahh… vaya que eres una niñita extraña, ¿quieres que te enseñe a hacer bebés de plastilina? ─ El chico tomó el bote y dividió la masa ─ pon atención niña, primero divides en seis trozos, uno va a ser grande, el otro más pequeño pero no tanto y los otros cuatro mucho más pequeños, el grande va a ser el tronco lo amasas para darle forma de pera, el otro es la cabeza, esa la vas a redondear y los demás las extremidades, luego de formarlos los pegas y les das forma los dedos, ojos, boca, nariz, cabello, pañal y ombligo… ¿ves? es muy fácil ─ Malik le mostró la figura terminada a la niña que aplaudió al verla.

─ Nada mal para una basura que no tiene hermanas pequeñas… ─ Esa voz otra vez y Malik no conseguía adivinar de quien era, le parecía familiar pero tenía un toque de antipatía.

─ Muy bien ¿Quién y donde está el duende que me está hablando? ─ El rubio desértico ya se había enojado, no le gustaba sentirse vigilado, solamente veía a los enanos y esa voz no se perecía a la de ninguno de ellos y por lo que sabía Yami y su idiota amigo rubio estaban muertos o por lo menos fuera de combate.

─ Mucho cuidado con a quien le llamas duende… trozo de dromedario mal conservado ─ Malik los miró de uno por uno, todos se veían tan adorables como cualquier niño, hasta que llego a la cara de Yugi, era la de siempre excepto por la sonrisa burlona y la manera con la que lo retaba con la mirada.

─ Tu… ¿Dime si abriste algún portal al más allá y los espíritus te han poseído? ─ el rubio cenizo señalaba al pequeño Yugi, este solamente dio un paso para acercarse a él, sosteniéndole la mirada ─ Quieto ahí y respóndeme…

─ No he abierto ningún portal, solamente me quiero divertir un rato… ─ Yugi se sentó en el suelo frente a Malik, bajó la mirada unos segundos ─ Yami nunca me deja jugar a lo que quiero, tampoco me deja ir con él cuando sale con ustedes… ya era hora de que nosotros tomáramos el control… ─ luego levantó la cara con la misma sonrisa burlona y esa mirada perversa ─ Si no me deja jugar con él y sus juguetes, entonces jugaré de otra forma y ¡él será mi juguete!…

─ Santo cielo… O M R (Oh Mi Ra), ¿qué te pasó?... qué rayos, si tú no eres así.

─ Fui yo… Malik te presento al Imitation Black Yugi 2.0… siempre que jugamos videojuegos con mucha sangre se pone así es un pequeño descubrimiento que hice hace poco… es más divertido ahora ¿no lo crees? ─ Mokuba saltó emocionado sobre el sillón.

─ Yo siempre soy divertido… y tú no me hiciste renacuajo cara de mono…─ Yugi miraba a Mokuba como si fuera insignificante.

─ Asombroso… ¿y cómo se le quita? ─ Preguntó Malik pero Mokuba se molestó por lo que le dijo Yugi.

─ No te lo diré, podrá ser un insolente pero está más relajado ahora, no quiero que termine, dejémoslo así un rato más…

─ Oye calma, solo pregunto para evitar hacerlo, me gusta este enano irritante más que el otro enano llorón.

─ Ok, si es para eso, entonces te lo diré, se le quita durmiendo… una siestecita y volverá a ser el mismo aguafiestas de siempre.

─ ¿A quién le dices aguafiestas, Moco-ba?... Y tú fíjate a quien llamas llorón, Maní ─ El rubio platinado lo miró con un tic en el ojo.

─ Ya nada, olvídalo… "Me arrepiento, creo que prefiero al llorón, cuando menos a ese lo podía mandar a freír espárragos y lo hacía… literalmente", de acuerdo, ¡¿Qué les parece si nos evitamos todo el trabajo de esperar y le llenamos la cara de crema batida de una vez?! ─ Yugi sonrió dando su aprobación y los demás niños festejaron la idea.

Malik se acercó despacio a Joey agitando la lata, el chico dormía tranquilamente con la boca abierta mientras roncaba alegremente.

─ Vale, díganme que dibujo quieren y yo lo hago…

─ Espera un momento Maní, es decir Malik, iré por una cámara ─ Yugi corrió al segundo piso y unos minutos después bajó con una cámara digital ─ es de Yami… ─ el rubio lo miró extrañado ─ ¡¿Qué?! No le pediré permiso, ahora está en ciudad contusión… ─ al ver la cara de sorpresa del mayor el niño puso su carita de súplica con su sonrisita tierna ─ es digital… ¿luego me enseñas a subir fotos a internet? ─ Y para rematarlo le habló con voz cantada.

─ Por Anubis… ya sé porque Marik no se te puede resistir… llegas a ser adorable cuando realmente quieres serlo… maldito mocoso con cara de bebé panda mutado con gatito, perrito, conejito y no sé cuántas cosas lindas más… ─ Yugi se le acercó un poco más con la misma cara ─ ¡MALDITA SEA, ERES ENDEMONIADAMENTE KAWAII, ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE YAMI TE SOPORTE?!... No me mires así… Bien, lo haré, pero por favor quita esos ojos ─ Mientras Malik ponía barba y varios dibujitos y decoraciones de pastel sobre la cara de Joey y Yami, el pequeño Yugi sacaba fotografías desde todos los ángulos, era muy divertido y los pequeños estaban a las risas intentando no despertar a los durmientes.

─ Eres asombroso Malik… ese parche de pirata para Yami te quedó genial y poner una cereza sobre la nariz de Joey, parece un payaso… me matas de risa ─ Yugi y los niños saltaban de un lado a otro intentando ver que nuevos dibujos hacia el moreno.

OoOoOo

Un rato después los niños estaban tomando jugo en un parque, Malik había hecho una excursión con ellos a la nevería y los dejó comprar los helados que quisieran, siempre y cuando estuviera dentro del presupuesto de las billeteras de Yami y Joey obvio, no iba a gastar su propio dinero si estaba cuidando también de los hermanitos de ellos.

─ Bien, formen filas, jugaremos a los soldados mientras avanzamos a la zona de juegos… ─ los niños obedecieron de inmediato incluso Yugi y Mokuba parecían no tener objeción alguna ─ Ok llegamos, rompan filas, nos veremos aquí en media hora, hagan lo que quieran mientras no salgan de mi vista enanos.

─ ¡Juguemos al rey de la montaña!… ─ los niños corrieron rumbo al tobogán.

─ Hola, estoy cuidando niños, sí, soy un gran partido, bonito… peinado ─ Malik se había quedado sentado mirando pasar a algunas chicas, planeando que hacer en caso que las cosas con Yugi se salieran de control; sonrió recordando lo que había planeado con el niño.

_**Flashback: **_

_En la nevería los niños comían sus helados mientras elegían que otra cosa llevar al parque…_

─ _Oye Maní, dame el dinero yo quiero pagar… ─ Yugi se había acercado al mayor exigiéndole el dinero._

─ _¿No me digas que el enano de Mokuba te lo pidió? ─ Yugi se molestó._

─ _Yo no obedezco a ese papanatas..._

─ _Pero esta mañana lo hacías, Ryou me dijo que haces lo que Mokuba quiere que hagas, eres su juguete Yugi ─ el niño hervía de rabia y se quedó pensando un momento ─ ¿puedo tomar tu silenció como un sí? ─ Yugi lo miró._

─ _Tengo que deshacerme de ese mocoso…_

─ _Entonces hazlo… si quieres ayuda, te la daré ─ Yugi sonrió y estrechó manos con Malik._

_**End Flashback.**_

Mientras en el área de juegos Yugi se deshacía de Mokuba; mientras los demás niños jugaban en otros juegos Yugi, Mokuba y Ryou estaban arriba del tobogán, Yugi parecía feliz por lo que tenía planeado hacer.

─ Ryou, estoy de buen humor, así que te daré 20 segundos de ventaja para que te vayas ─ la sonrisa de Yugi desapareció ─ Vete ya, esto se pondrá feo… 20, 19, 18, 5, 4 ─ el niño se saltó apropósito los números y Ryou salió corriendo, Mokuba no sabía lo que ocurría.

─ ¿Yugi, que te pasa?... ─ el pelinegro retrocedía por cada paso que Yugi se acercaba ─ ¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿Qué se pondrá feo?

─ Tu cara… se pondrá fea en cuanto toque el suelo…

─ ¡¿Qué?! No me puedes hacer nada, yo te hice lo que eres… ─ Mokuba intentaba alejar a Yugi, pero lo que le dijo resulto ponerlo de peor humor.

─ ¿De nuevo con eso?, ya te lo dije Moco-ba, tu no me hiciste, sabía que tendría que deshacerme de ti tarde o temprano… ─ de nuevo sonrió ─ que mejor que sea temprano, y recuerda que si tu o tu hermano intentan hacer algo con sus abogados te irá muy mal ─ Yugi se agachó tomando del tobillo a Mokuba y lo empujó por la orilla, el niño cayó por el barandal siendo solamente sostenido por Yugi del tobillo.

─ ¡AUXILIO!, YUGI SE VOLVIÓ LOCO… BAJENME, NO QUIERO MORIR… ¡SOY MUY JOVEN! ─ en eso el rubio platinado llegó.

─ Yugi, basta, déjalo en paz…

─ Pero tú dijiste que… ─ Yugi se intentaba justificar.

─ Sé lo que dije, pero lastimándolo no sacarás nada… así que, súbelo… ─ el niño lo miró enojado ─ ¡HE DICHO SUBELO! ─ Yugi se asustó un poco y subió al moreno en el acto ─ buen niño, Yugi… ─ luego se dirigió a Mokuba ─ ahora tu Mokuba…

─ No, esto fue culpa tuya Malik… ¿Qué le hiciste que lo pusiste en mi contra? ─ Malik se rió, Yugi que ya había bajado del tobogán se paró tras el mayor.

─ Yo solo le dije que no tenía por qué ser manipulado por un niño que es más enano que él ─ Malik acarició la cabeza de Yugi como si fuera una mascota ─ Yugi tiene algo de potencial destructivo y tú lo descubriste Mokuba, pero es como una espada de dos filos para alguien que no sabe manejarla, lamentablemente Yugi se cansó de ser usado por ti para hacer tu trabajo sucio y ahora está bajo mi protección…

─ ¡Imposible!, nunca vi que hablaran… a menos que…

─ Exacto, en la nevería… cuando Yugi me pidió el dinero para pagar… por cierto, si tu hermano o tu intentan demandar, no dudaré en mostrar estas fotos y el video que saqué hace un momento cuando entrevisté a los demás sobre Yugi… ah, por cierto, hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando le dije que estaba siendo usado como un juguete por ti ─ Mokuba estaba rabiando ─ si, es exactamente la misma cara que tienes tu ahora ─ Malik sonrió satisfecho cuando Mokuba bufó ─ entonces, ¿dejarás de manipular a Yugi y Ryou?, porque si sigues así, entonces demandaré a tu hermano por usar a niños pequeños como verificadores para sus juegos de clasificación T.

─ ¡ESTA BIEN!, Ya no lo haré pero no nos demandes, si perdemos dinero mi hermano me matará ─ Mokuba estrechó manos con Malik de muy mala gana.

─ "Y ahora debo pensar ¿cómo le hago para apagar al Yugi 2.0?"... Muy bien enanos, es hora de irnos a casa, formen filas ─ los niños obedecieron de inmediato ─ avancen ─ el grupo encabezado por Malik se dirigían a la casa de los Motou, Malik iba pensando la mejor manera de dormir a Yugi para regresarlo a la normalidad, no pasaba de medio día y seguramente Joey y Yami seguirían muertos para cuando regresaran.

Yugi en un descuido de Malik corrió a la zona de ciclismo, al notarlo el rubio platinado corrió tras él, pero el chiquillo le llevaba mucha ventaja, el niño de alguna manera parecía estar jugando carreras con Malik; mientras este intentaba detenerlo el niño solo reía y cada que estaba a punto de atraparlo, el niño se alejaba enseñándole la lengua al furioso desértico, Malik no pudo hacer nada cuando un tipo en bicicleta casi golpeó a Yugi haciéndolo caer y dejándolo inconsciente, los demás niños se asustaron un poco, Malik se acercó al niño y vio que tenía un pequeño chichón en la frente, luego de golpear al imprudente ciclista el rubio platinado tomó al chiquillo y lo llevó en brazos hasta su casa.

Yugi despertó unos minutos después con un horrible dolor de cabeza, Malik lo revisó y al parecer el niño estaba bien.

─ Hello Motou, (comercial de celular) que bien que ya despiertas… ¿Cuántos dedos puedes ver? ─ Malik alzó 3 dedos.

─ Eh… ¿tres? ─ Yugi enfoco mejor mientras se sentaba, su tono había vuelto a ser el mismo ─ ¿Qué me pasó?

─ Genial, parece que si sabes contar… muy bien enano levántate y ayúdame a limpiar esta catástrofe que armaste con tus amiguitos.

─ Pero me duele la cabeza ─ se quejó y luego miró a su alrededor ─ ¿yo hice todo este desastre?, ¿Cuándo?... ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

─ Ya veo… lo que dijo mini Kaiba es cierto, toma esta bolsa de hielo y póntela en la frente.

─ Pero ¿Qué me pasó?, ¿por qué no me lo dices?

─ ¡Aarg, que eres exasperante!, fuimos al parque a jugar y casi te atropella un idiota en bici, lo esquivaste y te caíste, ¡ahora ayúdame a limpiar esta desgracia que tienes por casa! ─ regañó el rubio.

─ De acuerdo… traeré la escoba de la cocina ─ Yugi colocó el hielo en su frente y entró dando tumbos en la cocina encontrándose con Yami en el suelo no sabía qué hacer, en la sala esperaba Malik con el resto de los niños cuando escuchó un grito ─ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano? ¡Se ve chistoso! Jajajaja.

Malik entró corriendo a la cocina donde Yugi no paraba de reír, ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se sostenía el estómago.

─ ¿Qué no recuerdas que me pediste que lo adornara un poco? ─ Yugi negó aún entre risas ─ pues lo hiciste, también arreglé a su amigo está en el sillón de tres plazas… por cierto les tomaste fotos y me pediste que te enseñara a subirlas a internet, te enseñaré si nos apuramos a limpiar ¿de acuerdo? ─ Yugi asintió y pusieron manos a la obra, entre todos limpiaron y ordenaron todo de forma que los adultos no se dieran cuenta que habían roto algunos vasos y floreros.

Luego de que terminaran Malik llevó a Yugi a la habitación de Yami siendo seguidos por los demás.

─ Ok enanitos, pongan atención, es fácil subir fotos a internet necesitas una cámara digital un cable para conectarlo a la computadora y tener una página web o un blog, luego seleccionas la fotos a subir le das enter y listo, una vez que están en tu blog todo el mundo las puede ver… por cierto Yugi gracias por dejarme subirlas a mi blog ─ los chiquillos veían impresionados como trabajaba el rubio.

─ No fue nada Malik, gracias a ti por enseñarme a subirlas, en cuanto tenga mi propio blog subiré otras que tengo… jejeje.

─ ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?, para ser el hermanito de Yami no eres tan simplón como pensaba…

─ Hey… que sea buen niño no significa que no haga travesuras de vez en vez, soy un niño y mamá dice que tengo derecho a hacer diabluras. ─ finalizó Yugi sonriente.

─ Estoy tan orgulloso de tu madre por permitirte ser así, enano… ─ dijo cómicamente el rubio platinado mientras se secaba una lagrimita, luego se aclaró la garganta y continuó ─ Ok liliputienses, ahora ¿qué les parecería que jugáramos a los policías y el fugitivo? ─ Los niños saltaron alegres ─ entonces… ¡ATRAPENME FRACASADOS!

Los niños jugaron toda la tarde con Malik y de tan divertidos se les pasó el tiempo volando incluso a Mokuba se le quitó el enfado; por suerte no rompieron nada más; Malik sabía que pronto Yami y el güero Wheeler despertarían, así que tuvo que limpiarles la cara, sin poder contener las carcajadas los niños observaron el procedimiento, Yugi estaba feliz porque su hermano no se había ido y aunque no recordara exactamente del todo lo ocurrido, sentía que había sido algo divertido.

La madre de los Motou estaba por llegar, así que Malik con ayuda de Yugi y Ryou llevaron a Yami y lo acomodaron en el sofá de una plaza de forma que pareciera que se había quedado dormido allí mismo, Mokuba quitó el juego y puso una película infantil en el DVD, la cual Malik adelantó mientras Ryou espiaba por la ventana en espera de la mujer.

─ OH… ah ahí está, ya viene tu mamá, Yugi ─ Ryou corrió a acomodarse en el suelo junto a Yugi y Mokuba frente a la pantalla para ver la película y todos incluso Malik se pusieron a corear la cancioncilla y fingir inocencia.

Cuando la mujer entró a casa lo que vio fue a su hijo menor bastante feliz cantando junto con todos sus amiguitos y uno de los amigos de su hijo mayor, mientras este dormía en el sillón y en el otro estaba Joey, miró un poco molesta a Yami y Joey.

─ Yo también hablo cetáceo y no sueno como infección estomacal… ─ dijo Yugi y todos se rieron incluso su madre, los chicos la voltearon a mirar y Yugi bastante alegre le saltó encima para saludarla ─ ¡MAMI, QUE BUENO QUE LLEGAS!, me la pase toda la tarde jugando con los chicos y con Malik… ¿puedes creerlo?, es muy divertido, pensé que era un amargado como mi hermano cuando habla de su club pero no es así, cuando Yami y Joey se durmieron vino Malik y nos llevó al parque y nos compró dulces y jugos y… y… y… ─ el niño explicaba bastante alegre lo que Malik le había dicho que pasó (N/a: vaya que Malik es bueno manipulando la información a su favor jeje) la mujer rió pues el niño estaba bastante emocionado aunque su rostro cambió al preguntar lo que hiso su hermano.

─ Yo le digo señora… bueno, cuando llegue tanto Yami como Wheeler estaban dormidos y los niños estaban jugando solos… intenté despertarlos pero no pude ─ le sonrió a la mujer ─ tienen el sueño pesado… ─ Malik le hablaba amablemente a la mujer que confiada le creyó todo.

─ Es muy amable de tu parte Ishtar-kun, el haber cuidado de Yugi… y de los demás… bueno, sabía que vendría Rebecca pero fue una sorpresa ver a todos estos niños… y ¿solo tú los cuidaste? ─ Yugi asintió en los brazos de su madre y esta lo bajó y de su bolso sacó su monedero ─ déjame pagarte por cuidar de ellos y por lo que debiste haber gastado en comprarles golosinas…

─ No… no señora, fue un verdadero placer cuidar de estos angelitos, no fueron una molestia, de hecho son bastante divertidos, en especial Yugi "y en su versión 2.0 mucho mejor, bueno, si se sabe manejarlo" ─ pero la mujer no le hiso caso y le dio una buena suma de dinero ─ pero ya que insiste… ─ Malik sonrió al ver la cantidad y se lo agradeció, aunque en realidad no había gastado nada de su dinero ─ Muchas gracias señora Motou y cuando Yami no quiera cuidar de Yugi, llámeme porque con gusto me encargaré de él jeje.

─ Claro que lo haré, eres un estupendo niñero y para premiarte y de paso castigar a mi hijo por haberte dejado cargar con todo el paquete, te pago con su mesada jijiji ─ finalizó riendo la mujer y Malik le respondió con una gran sonrisa (en parte maliciosa y parte satisfacción).

Malik hiso una reverencia en agradecimiento, de repente se escuchó un quejido que provenía de Yami, su madre volteó a verlo y los niños lo rodearon bastante preocupados por lo que pudiera a decir, el chico oji-rojo abrió despacio primero un ojo mientras sobaba su cabeza, mirando a los chiquillos y sin notar que su madre o Malik siquiera estaban presentes empezó a gritarles…

─ ¡MOCOSOS TRAVIESOS, ¿QUE RAYOS HICIERON?!... ─ Yami se puso de pie rápidamente gritándole a los niños quienes asustados se ocultaron atrás de Yugi quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos pues nunca había visto tan molesto a su hermano mayor ─ ¡DE SEGURO FUISTE TU, YUGI!… ¡VEN AQUÍ, DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS! ─ Por un pelito y atrapa a su hermanito pero su madre se interpuso, al verla el chico tragó saliva pues la mujer parecía una fiera salvaje.

─ No te atrevas a lastimar a tu hermanito… no se de lo que estés hablando pero si se lo que vi y eso fue a ti y a tu amigo dormidotes, mientras el pobre de Ishtar-kun cuidaba de todos los niños… eres de lo peor Yami, te dejo a cargo de tu hermanito y esperando que hayas tratado bien a Rebecca a mi regreso y me encuentro con algo como esto… pero de esta si no te salvas tú, le diré a tu padre todo lo que pasó aquí y estarás castigado durante todo un año… ya lo verás…

De pronto se oyó un enorme bostezo y todos miraron a Joey quien se desperezaba, luego miraba confundido a todos a su alrededor, Yami tenía cara de susto, Malik que no sabía cuándo había llegado se notaba muy feliz por alguna razón, la madre de Yami y Yugi estaba de brazos cruzados y bastante enfadada, mientras que todos los niños estaban angustiados, rascó su cabeza confundido y antes de que pudiera decir algo la mujer se le adelantó.

─ Y tu Joey… deberías avergonzarte, ¡¿dejar a un grupo de niños sin supervisión?!... si eso es lo que te enseñan tus padres estas perdido, tu pobre madre me dijo que te iba a dejar a cargo de Serenity para que aprendieras a ser responsable y yo que le había dicho que tú me parecías un muchachito sensato, pero veo que me equivoqué terriblemente contigo… le hablaré a tu madre sobre este incidente y espero por tu bien que te castigue severamente… ¿Qué tal que hubiera habido, Dios no lo quiera, un incendio?, los niños pudieron haber salido heridos o peor y ya ni se diga de ustedes dos Yami y Joey… por suerte que llego Ishtar-kun…

─ Oh por favor dígame Malik… no me gusta que me digan por mi apellido, me hace sentir mayor ─ intervino el rubio platinado, luego le giño el ojo a la señora Motou ─ le diré algo, lleguemos a un acuerdo usted e dice Malik y yo la llamo por su nombre, así se sentirá más joven ¿qué dice? ─ la mujer sonrió algo apenada.

─ Eres verdaderamente encantador… está bien te llamaré Malik y si quieres me puedes decir Mika… me gusta más a que me digan Mikami ─ dijo y luego su rostro cambió para continuar con su regaño a los otros dos chicos ─ ahora si, en donde me quedé… de no haber llegado Malik quien sabe que les pudo haber pasado a estos pobres niños, los dos son unos irresponsables ─ el regaño continuo otra hora y media más, tiempo en el que Kaiba había llegado y ahora el CEO estaba sentado en el comedor bebiendo café y acompañado de los demás niños que jugaban por turnos una partida de ajedrez contra Malik.

OoOoOo

Una vez que cayó la noche el padre de los hermanos llegó y vio a Yami de pie en un rincón de cara a la pared mientras su esposa lo vigilaba cual si fuese soldado o celador de una prisión, el hombre de ojos violeta se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente aprovechando que caminaba en su marcha hacia él, la mujer se sorprendió un poco pero le sonrió, el señor suspiró antes de hablar, tomo asiento junto a Yugi que ya se había dormido le acarició la frente y envió a su mujer a descansar diciéndole que él se encargaría de lo demás, ella accedió de muy mala gana.

─ Muy bien ahora ¿me puedes decir lo que hiciste Yami?... tu madre se ve bastante molesta, debió haber sido muy malo ¿eh? ─ Yami respondió desde su lugar pero al estar su cara pegada a la pared no se le entendió ─ jeje no sé qe rayos dijiste… puedes sentarte, ven acá ─ Yami se estiró y fue a tomar asiento frente a su padre y procedió a contarle todo, en especial la parte del regaño donde acabó en la pared…

_**Flashback:**_

─ _Pero mamá… juró que no recuerdo lo que pasó, escucha, yo estaba en la cocina iba a limpiar el reguero de jugo que hiso Ryou cuando entró Serenity y creo que me resbale y quedé inconsciente… ─ se defendía el joven tricolor._

─_Uy si claro, ¿y yo soy una tonta, no?, si te resbalaste y quedaste inconsciente ¿entonces porque cuando Malik llegó te encontró en el sillón? ─ Yami quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que decir, para su madre ese acto fue como si le hubiera dado la razón, ella salió de la sala despidió a Malik y a Seto con Mokuba, luego regresó con su hijo y lo envió castigado a la esquina desde donde escuchó a Rebecca despedirse junto con Mana, Tomoya y Ryou ya que Joey se había ido con Serenity hacía varios minutos…_

_**End Flashback.**_

─ Y luego mamá me dijo que le había tenido que pagar a Malik con el dinero de mi mesada ─ Yami terminó cabizbajo su relato, su padre suspiro tratando de reprimir una carcajada y le revolvió el cabello a Yami.

─ Hijo mío eso te pasa por ser tan indisciplinado… si tal vez hubieras tenido una poca de paciencia los niños no hubieran visto tu debilidad y no se ubieran aprovechado de eso… créeme conozco a Yugi y a Mokuba bastante bien como para saber que esto tiene su firma ─ el hombre le sonrió a su hijo quien estaba en shock.

─ ¡¿Todo fue planeado por Yugi y Mokuba?! ─ preguntó incrédulo el chico.

─ No, más bien solo por Mokuba… verás Malik llamó a Seto para acusar a Mokuba y Seto me llamó a mí para contármelo todo y que me asegurara de que tu madre no fuera tan ruda contigo… tienes suerte jovencito…ahora ve a la cama y si tu madre pregunta estas castigado por un mes y medio ─ dicho esto le guiñó un ojo y Yami fue a las escaleras algo aliviado pero antes de que subiera escuchó una vez más la voz de su padre ─ … por cierto Yami estas castigado un mes sin videojuegos por hablarme tan groseramente esta mañana ─ con eso su padre tomó a Yugi en brazos y lo subió a su habitación, Yami corrió tras el intentando persuadirlo.

─ ¡PERO PAPAAAAÁ!

─ Calla o despertarás a Yugi… un castigo es un castigo, supéralo Yami y ve a dormir.

OoOoOo

En otro lado de la ciudad, en casa de los Ishtar, su gemelo le preguntaba a Malik donde había estado toda la tarde, por única respuesta Malik solamente sonrió y fue a su habitación a contar su dinero bastante feliz siendo observado por su gemelo…

─ Hoy fue un gran día Marik jejejejeje… no puedo creer que me divirtiera tanto con una bola de mocosos y que me pagaran por eso con el dinero de Yami jejeje, ser niñero no parece tan malo después de todo, tal vez podamos poner un negocio y cuidar a Yugi, ese niño es genial, lo hubieras visto, está loco ─ con eso Malik le contó lo ocurrido a su hermano.

─ No le veo el problema si pagan tanto ─ asintió Marik luego de escuchar el relato de su hermano ─ y si con eso fastidiamos a alguien, mejor ¿no?

─ Ahora si podremos comprar esas patinetas que tanto queríamos ─ Malik y Marik celebraban saltando en la cama.

Si bien Malik puede estar loco, ser un grosero amante de la maldad, fastidioso y travieso a mas no poder, pero en lo que cabe, es el mejor niñero del mundo y si no me creen, que le pregunten a Yugi y compañía.

**FIN.**

Este es un fic por nuestro décimo cuarto aniversario de vida y si no lo subimos el 22 que es nuestro cumple, pues una disculpa pero es que estábamos de visita con nuestros tíos en San Rafael Veracruz y acá se inundó jeje, ya rompieron record de tres inundaciones en un mes al parecer, pero bueno pudimos ver al pueblo en acción, tienen una cultura grandiosa en desastres naturales (creo que ya es por costumbre, pero en cuanto baja el agua, ellos se ponen a limpiar sus casas y sacar el lodo y con ayuda de los soldados y la policía estatal y de protección civil del municipio limpian las calles), por suerte pudimos salir por la carretera de la costa ya que la que pasa por la sierra que fue por donde nos venimos, fue imposible pasar porque se cayó parte del puente… bueno nos despedimos y esperamos leernos pronto, y si hay algún error ortográfico por allí hagan como que no lo vieron es que fue escrito a prisa jeje un saludo a todos y a todas y sigo (bueno seguimos) felicitando a Chiyo Asakura por su quinto aniversario en , Ja-ne.

8777777777777yyyyyyyyyibnnn,e4nnnnnnn kkkkkddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddñ6rñññ

899oo9iv34a


End file.
